onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2014
06:03 hi mr. bot :) 06:03 Imma be in this account for a while, working on a massive project on another wiki XD 06:04 which one? 06:04 :o 06:04 Regular Show 06:04 ok ^^ 06:04 belle french is confirmed 06:05 the horrible thing happened 06:05 x) 06:05 Yeah but it's probably Belle Gold now XD 06:06 dear lord 06:06 xd 06:06 Or maybe not, cuz they had Archie do the wedding 06:06 unless he's also a justice of the peace XD 06:06 archie is everything 06:06 he is never here 06:07 but he is everything 06:07 ALL PRAISE ARCHIE \o/ 06:07 XD 06:09 elsa will usa 06:09 use 06:09 her powers 06:09 :d 06:09 she will create an evil snowmab 06:09 snowman 06:10 it was weird to me how they glossed over that in the movie! 06:11 :p 06:29 hey 06:30 loving the new images of georgina haig as the ice queen :) she looks beautiful 06:30 i find it funny that on twitter, people are now complaining that her outfit is the same one the stand-in wore in the season three finale 06:30 who cares? xd the dress looks nice regardless 06:31 *her outfit is not the same one 06:31 i want that dress 06:31 typo o.O 06:31 yeah, it looks amazing 06:31 xd 06:31 are we renaming belle's page to belle french? 06:32 and yeah, you are right about the daily mirror. we might not actually see the headline in the episode. 06:33 I mean, it's a great image tho 06:33 hopefully we do see it XD 06:33 yea 06:33 if you wanna rename the page, (y) 06:33 like now? o.o 06:34 i just have a huge thing I'm already working on that's bot related 06:34 i have to leave a redirect though, right ? 06:34 or else redlinks :S 06:34 yeah 06:34 and you'll change the links by the bot later ? 06:34 once i'm done with this i'm going to do a big script over all the redirects 06:34 yeah 06:34 ok :) 06:36 ok done 06:36 (y) 06:37 :D 06:37 poor page 06:37 :( 06:37 how come ? 06:37 belle french 06:37 x_x 06:37 well it is her name :p 06:38 do we keep (enchanted forest) 06:38 on belle page for her ef persona? 06:38 utter, can i correct the display name for belle's gallery ? 06:38 yes 06:38 and yes 06:38 ok 06:39 you will change the links with the bot? 06:39 eventually yeah 06:39 XD 06:39 okay :p 06:39 i have about 800 pages left on something that requires I actually look at each one XD 06:39 o.o 06:39 you have to look at each one...? 06:39 Yeah 06:40 to see if the link is correct ? 06:40 No, I mean, on a separate project I'm already working on 06:40 oh 06:40 I'm adding a template to every page on the Regular Show wiki, depending on what kind of page it is, for a massive cleanup project 06:42 I see. How is that wiki doing ? 06:42 should be on a good track once we get started improving articles 06:42 that's good 06:43 :) 06:47 okay 06:47 so now i need to check 06:47 if francispaul 06:47 does not know 06:48 how to read 06:48 or if he does not understand what you said 06:48 << 06:48 meh, he can change the links if he wants 06:48 less for me to do 06:48 XD 06:49 but seriously u just told him 06:49 something 06:49 xd 06:50 i just think it is a bit disrespectful 06:50 for u 06:50 Meh 06:50 ? 06:51 If someone calls her "Belle Gold" or "Mrs. Gold" or otherwise indicates that her last name is Gold since the wedding, I will die laughing 06:51 x) 06:52 i want to ask u 06:52 did you create your bot? 06:52 Hm? 06:52 bot of solitude 06:52 how did you get it, 06:52 , 06:52 ,? 06:53 it's just an account with a bot flag 06:53 bot flag? 06:53 which means any edits i make with it are hidden from the recent changes and recent activity 06:53 ew :S just because someone is married doesn't mean she changes her last name. i mean, she can, but it's not like an automatic thing upon marriage. 06:53 it kind of is, actually 06:53 it is? xd 06:53 wut 06:53 i'm confused. 06:53 assuming you go get a new license and social security card 06:54 oh 06:54 it's really easy, doesn't cost any money 06:54 XD 06:54 and how did u put a bot flag? cos i would be really interested to have one bot x) 06:54 you contact staff. First you need a community consensus for whatever wiki(s) you want it on 06:55 they want you to explain what it's for and whatever to the community 06:56 okay, then? 06:57 then contact staff 07:00 I think my ex is kind of an alcoholic 07:00 :o 07:00 He said "I guess I'll drink beer and watch TV and pass out at like 9 like every other night this week" 07:02 :S 07:02 that is definitely not normal 07:02 i mean, to drink that much 07:03 I mean, he functions like a normal adult 07:04 But passing out every night? That's a bit much 07:04 exactly 07:05 and alone 07:06 maybe he's internalizing some deep issues he's not even aware of XD 07:07 some boyfriends are strange 07:07 mine told me at christmas he wants a child with me 07:07 XD 07:07 i was like... WHAT 07:07 now that's just silly 2014 07 19